In recent years, mobile communication technologies are developed rapidly, and the open mobile communication business results in a drastic increase of mobile communication users. Mobile phones have the mobile features, and create a good business opportunity for the mobile phone industry. Particularly, a personal handyphone system (PHS) mobile phone is exquisite, fashionable, and inexpensive. Unlike fixed telephones, the PHS mobile phones have more powerful functions than the fixed telephones. Therefore, most families install one or more PHS phones in addition to the installation of a fixed telephone at home.
Further, the mobile phone also plays a role of match maker for coupling users to be friends over the mobile phones, and the fashion of making friends through mobile phones, not only benefits young people, but also interests middle age people. Mobile phones bring lots of fun to people who want to match friends over the mobile phone.
The friends matching related services provided by mobile phone companies are very popular, not only satisfy those who like chatting, but also serve as a match maker. Therefore, mobile system manufacturers provide various different services to meet the market requirements.
However, the value-added service of this sort is usually carried out on a dedicated website or a dedicated agency, and thus basically requiring membership and the participation of a third party. Members must be registered first and provide basic personal information or condition setup, and also need the participation of a cell station (CS) before they can communicate with each other. Users cannot search a friend over the mobile phone anywhere and anytime.
Since system manufacturers provide value-added services to system users, therefore most of these services require additional monthly rentals or telephone fees. Furthermore, the procedure is more complicated and user's privacy will not be protected as well.
However, more and more people are using such value-added service for the occasions of making and socializing with friends. In the meantime, the number of PHS mobile phone users is increased drastically. In view of this problem, the inventor of the present invention aggressively researched and developed a method for automatically searching a matched mobile phone by means of the conversation function of PHS mobile phones to meet the market requirements and improve its competitiveness among similar products.